blackwater_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwater Files Wiki
'The Time' Our story begins January 21, 1988. In an effort to set the scene, here are some notable events of the time. * Ronald Reagan was at the end of his 2nd term as President of the United States of America * October 19th the World Stock Market Crashed * Top officials in the Reagan administration indicted for the Iran-Contra Affair * The Simpsons debuts on ‘The Tracey Ullman Show’ April, 1987 * Full House debuts on television September, 1987 * Other popular television shows: Star Trek: Next Generation, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and The Jetsons * Some popular films:Three Men and a Baby, Fatal Attraction, Beverly Hills Cop 2, Good Morning, Vietnam, The Untouchables, Lethal Weapon, Dirty Dancing, and Robocop * Some popular songs: Bad by Michael Jackson, Do It to Me by Lionel Richie, Faith by George Michael, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley * The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) was in full swing in North America seeing releases of The Legend of Zelda, Castlevania, and Mike Tyson’s Punch Out 'The Town' * Name: Blackwater * Founded: 1848 * Location: North-Central Washington state, roughly 20 miles South of the American-Canadian border; Roughly two hours North of State Route 20, off of State Route 404 * Population: 13,127 * Area: 11.34 square miles * Elevation: 1804 feet above sea level * History/Geography: The town of Blackwater began as a humble village, born from a group of settlers headed west during the California Gold Rush, hoping to strike it rich, the keyword is Hope. However, the caravan never reached its destination, the members of the group deciding to settle here instead. Blackwater went on through the years with nothing really remarkable happening, except in 1952 when a military outpost was built on the northeast end of town allegedly to ‘protect the border,’ however these days it acts as just a listening station manned by fewer than a dozen CIA and military personnel. Blackwater is a fairly remote location; Not quite the middle of nowhere, but not many people know about it, even Washington natives. The town is just big enough that not everyone knows everyone else, but only just barely. The area surrounding Blackwater is quite diverse. To the west, a cliff, known as Pigeon Point, nearly 200 feet high overlooks Ross Lake. Further west, across Ross Lake, is The Ghostwood, a large swath of woods that is part of the North Cascades National Park. To the North-Northwest sits Desolation Peak, a popular destination for locals wishing to ski the slopes or climb a fairly treacherous mountain. To the South-West sits the Devil’s Dome, another mountain peak known for its bowl like structure instead of the normal peak as well as the Northstone Mine. Due South sits State Route 404, the only way in or out of Blackwater. It’s remarkable as it becomes nearly impassable in rough or snowy conditions due to hazards. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:The Town Category:The Time